


First Light

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Eskel wakes up to find Jaskier in bed with him.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 28
Kudos: 228





	First Light

Eskel wakes slowly to the sound of someone breathing softly next to him. He knows he didn't go to bed with anyone last night, but it's certainly not uncommon for him to wake up next to someone anyway - especially not when they've been drinking. But last night they weren't and he's not sure to what he owes this pleasure, not at least until he turns over to see him.

Half expecting Lambert to have stumbled in to keep warm, he's surprised to find Jaskier instead, sprawled out like he owns the place. Eskel smiles to himself and props himself up on his elbow to get a better look at him. Jaskier squirms like he realizes he's being watched then kicks at the blankets. They're already barely covering him, draped low over his hips, but he kicks them off and, once fully exposed to the cool morning air, settles back against the mattress. If Eskel didn't know better, couldn't hear the slow but steady rhythm of his breath, he might think Jaskier was awake and doing this on purpose. 

Absently, he wonders if Jaskier knows the effect he has on people, even when he's asleep. When he's awake, he smiles and flirts and puts on an act, but even fast asleep, he's so beautiful, so enticing that Eskel struggles to keep his hands to himself. He's reached out before he realizes it, stroking a hand down Jaskier's side and settling against his thigh. Jaskier hums in his sleep, pressing his hips into the touch and Eskel wonders, not for the first time, how Geralt has managed to resist him for so long. 

He pushes the covers out of the way, uncaring as they slip from the end of the bed. Jaskier is soft and naked next to him and much more important than the state of his bedclothes. 

Eskel dips down, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest, delighting in the way Jaskier's chest hair tickles his nose. He has to readjust, but he kisses a line down Jaskier's chest and stomach, stopping just below his navel. When he glances up, he finds Jaskier still fast asleep and his chest gets tight when he realizes the amount of trust Jaskier must have in him to let him do this. 

They'd been drunk when Jaskier had pried out of him that he liked fucking people in their sleep and rather than being horrified, Jaskier had been _intrigued_. He'd asked about it, asked if he'd ever tried it with anyone and for once, Eskel had been honest. He and Geralt had tried years ago but Witchers are trained to be alert and Geralt had woken up every time Eskel had touched him. And there are very few others trusting enough to fall asleep in a Witcher's presence. 

Jaskier had told him in no uncertain terms that he sleeps like the dead and when Eskel woke up the following morning with the bard naked in his bed, he'd taken it as an invitation - one that was incredibly well-received. It doesn't happen every night, doesn't even happen most nights, but every so often Eskel will wake up with Jaskier next to him and he's growing to love these days for more than just the sex. 

Jaskier's cock is soft against his hip and Eskel nudges it with his nose, following up with a soft kiss to the tip. He likes the days when Jaskier is already hard, but he much prefers him like this. He likes to lick and suck at his soft skin, feel the silkiness of it against his tongue. He likes drawing it out, carefully teasing until his patience runs thin and he takes him into his mouth. 

He sleeps through it, even as Eskel presses his tongue against him, sucks hard on his fattening cockhead. He shuts his eyes, hums around him as Jaskier swells between his lips, his own cock hanging heavy and forgotten between his legs. There's a soft groan from above him and Eskel flicks his eyes up to Jaskier's face. It's pinched in pleasure but shows no sign of waking and Eskel continues.

He sinks right to the base of Jaskier's cock, holding him like that as Jaskier's body shifts beneath him. It's been a while and Eskel aches to flip him over and fuck him hard, but that would wake him and he's not quite ready for that yet. He likes how soft Jaskier is when he's asleep, how easily he moves under Eskel's hands and he focuses on that as he bobs in Jaskier's lap, pulling him easily to full hardness.

When he's satisfied with the state of Jaskier's cock, Eskel moves on, kissing his way down Jaskier's thighs and nuzzling against the soft skin there. Fuck, he'd be happy to live between these thighs. Above him, Jaskier makes a series of sleepy moans and stretches his legs out, one hand slipping down over his cock. 

Eskel hums and crawls back over to his spot next to him, gently shifting Jaskier onto his side. He gets a grunt of protest in response, but Jaskier doesn't wake. Satisfied, Eskel presses up against his back, sliding his cock between Jaskier's cheeks and running a hand down his side. He wants to hold out a little longer, but the first accidental shift of his hips sends lightning through his veins and his fingers grip tighter around Jaskier's hip, grinding against him again. 

And Jaskier just mumbles softly in his sleep, pushing his hips back instinctively until Eskel can't possibly get any closer. He slips a hand around, wrapping around Jaskier's cock and stroking him slowly. His erection hasn't flagged in the slightest and as Eskel slips up to the head, he runs his thumb through the bead of pre-come collected there, using it to slick the way as he jerks him a little quicker. 

He presses his nose into Jaskier's neck, sucking at the spot just under his jaw that he knows is so sensitive. Part of him considers coming just like this, rutting against his ass, but Jaskier likes waking up witch a cock inside him and Eskel won't deny him that. How could he, when Jaskier has given him everything he wants over and over again. 

His fingers slip from Jaskier's cock, sliding over his hip and back between his legs. Eskel shifts his hips back as he drags his fingers along the seam of JAskier's thighs, slipping up between his cheeks. He presses against him tentatively and finds him already slick. He presses further and Jaskier's body accepts him easily, even when he adds a second finger. _Fuck_. He prepped himself already, knowing this is what was coming. It takes all his patience not to shove into him right then and there. 

Carefully, Eskel adjusts himself, aligns his cock and gently nudges up against JAskier's hole. It's hot and tight and Eskel can't help the groan that slips from his lips as he breaches him. His fingers dig into soft skin and Jaskier shifts against him, pressing back against his chest. 

There's a breathless _oh_ and mumbled _Eskel_ and Jaskier's hips shift down, encouraging the intrusion. 

"Good morning," Eskel hums, his voice is low and thick with arousal.

"Mmm, certainly is." Jaskier slips his fingers between Eskel's against his hip, curls around them as he rocks his hips back onto him. Eskel lets him fully press back onto him before rolling his hips again, slow and steady. 

He speeds up gradually, hyper-focused on Jaskier's hand where's it's wrapped around his own. He shows affection so easily and sometimes Eskel isn't quite sure what to do with it. But he drowns in it, takes every little thing Jaskier gives him and gives it back twofold. 

Eskel's thrusts become quicker, his hips working to keep up with the aching need that sears through him. And Jaskier moans his approval, becoming less and less restrained until Eskel has to cover his mouth to keep him quiet. Jaskier is a noisy fuck, but he doesn't know why he expected any different.

There's a small part of him that wants to let him be as loud as he wants, to moan his desire to the entire keep and let everyone know who's bed he shares. But a larger part wants to keep him to himself, keep this locked away in his room for just the two of them to share. 

Jaskier shudders against him, throwing his head back and turning out of Eskel's grip to kiss him. It's awkward, but it's hot and as Jaskier bites down on his lip, Eskel's hips slam forward into him. Jaskier moans into his mouth and Eskel can feel his legs shake as he comes. He's quick to reach up, wrapping a hand around Jaskier's cock and stroking him through the rush of his orgasm. 

His own follows shortly and he's vaguely aware of Jaskier reaching back and running a hand through his hair as he fucks into him. Jaskier twists in his arms, kissing him sweet and soft even as Eskel continues rocking into him, short little thrusts that keep him buried deep even as his cock softens. 

He pulls from Jaskier's mouth, pressing his nose into his neck and kissing his skin softly. "Thank you," he whispers, nuzzling against his neck. 

"Oh my darling," Jaskier hums, leaning into the touch, "you know that I don't do this just for you, don't you?"

"Hm?"

"I want this, too," he breathes, "I want _you_."

 _Oh_. He splutters and Jaskier huffs a quiet laugh. He pulls off Eskel's cock and turns in his arms, pressing a knee between his thighs and worming his was as close as he can. One hand comes up to stroke Eskel's cheek and he smiles as he presses his lips against his. 

"You are so lovely."

Eskel doesn't have a response to that, so he holds him close and kisses him deeply, content for the moment, just to accept it.


End file.
